First Date
by The Best Medicine is Laughter
Summary: Just a cute little story about Leslie and Ben's first date. Review if you want me continue!


**Basically, this is just an EXTREMELY fluffy benslie fanfic with no plot. I might go on if I get enough reviews. So please review if you like my writing!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the TV show Parks and Recreation**

Leslie _hated_ first dates. It was just another quirky thing about her that she couldn't control. She had always had the worst luck on first dates, and she didn't think that would change this time. That's what made her even more nervous because she really, really liked this guy and really, really wanted this dinner to go well. Even though Ben and her had slept together on that night they got back from Indianapolis, she didn't count that as a date. Now, two days later, she was sitting in this fancy restaurant with it's white-clothed tables and it's flickering candles impatiently waiting for him to arrive. It didn't help her nerves that this was technically an illegal relationship and they could both get fired. She shuttered as she sat in the cushioned chair at Alberto's Italian Cuisine, and couldn't help the mini anxiety attack taking over her body. Stomach-churning questions raced across her mind: _What if we get caught by some government official even though we prepared a whole backstory as to why we are eating together? What if Ben realizes what a wierdo I am and doesn't want to date me anymore? What if I get food poisoning? What if I like Ben more than he likes me?_

Then, she saw him open the door of the restaurant, and all her worries floated away. She watched his frowning mouth as he scanned the tables in the packed restaurant before his eyes finally landed on her. His whole face lit up as he started maneuvering his way over to their back corner table. The back corner was the perfect place for an illicit couple such as themselves because they could see everyone without being seen and they could watch everyone who came into the restaurant. How could she have possibly worried about their affair being discovered when they were both so cautious? Why did she ever doubt that Ben wouldn't like her when he was looking at her like that? Okay, the food poisoning was still a legitimate concern but Leslie didn't care because Ben was here and this was going to be a perfect date. Why had she ever worried that it wouldn't be?

"Hey," he said when he reached their table. She quickly stood up for no reason. "Hi," she said back. He smiled and she wanted to jump his bones right then and there. However, she couldn't really do that in the restaurant, so she settled for a quick hug instead. She glanced around the room once again searching for recognizable (and authoritative) faces and thankfully she saw none. They had both sat down and just looked at each other for a moment, amazed that this was finally happening. They were finally going on a date as a couple, even if they were a secret couple. Now, it was okay for Leslie to think about kissing his face because she had already done that, multiple times. After a few moments, Ben cleared his throat and stated, "So, our first real date."

"Yup," Leslie said. "And there's still so much I want to know about you." She leaned forward a little bit to get closer to him. The thought of being close enough to touch him and the smell of his sweet cologne were both intoxicating enough to draw Leslie to him like a magnet.

He gave her one of his signature confused faces: furrowed eyebrows, head tilted slightly to the side. "Like what?" he asked.

"Well," she started. Then she ducked her head under the table and dug into her large purse for her binder. She grabbed it and placed it on the table. It was labeled "Questions for Ben" and was at least twenty pages thick.

Ben looked shocked for a moment, but then chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" asked Leslie, suddenly self-conscious about bringing the binder. Her hand reached for it so she could stuff it out of sight. She was so stupid for bringing it.

"Nothing!" he responded, aware of Leslie's shift in mood. He grabbed her hand before she could remove the binder. "It's just that, well, I've never been outwardly interrogated on a date like this before. But I should've anticipated it." He smiled. "Your thoroughness is one of the things I admire most about you, you know. You'll spend an entire night making something like this and it will always be deliberate and faultless."

She grinned and she felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Oh," she said, her speaking abilities momentarily hindered. She had never felt this flattered, never felt more at home on a date before now.

"May I?" he asked, reaching for the binder.

"Sure," replied Leslie, still flustered from his compliment.

He grabbed the binder and leafed through a couple pages. As he looked, the server came over to their table. "Good evening, My name is Jonas and I will be your waiter this evening. We'll start off with drinks, if you are ready?" The waiter stood, pen poised upon the notepad, ready to scribble away.

Leslie looked at Ben, still absorbed in the binder, and just ordered the cheapest red wine on the list for the both of them. She hoped he didn't mind but honestly, Leslie couldn't tell the difference. The waiter scribbled this down and then walked away as Ben finally looked up.

Ben smiled as he said, "I can't believe how detailed it is. It's amazing. When did you have time to do this?"

Her blush got deeper and she stared at table in front of her as she admitted, "Well, it took about a week. I-I started that night we discussed ideas about the new heath initiative in front of the wild flower mural on the second floor." She darted her eyes up to his face and saw he was smiling even wider now.

He closed the binder carefully, smoothing his hand over the binding. "Wow, I-," he paused for a moment, clearly delighted with the idea that she had considered a relationship long before the road trip to Indianapolis, and cleared his throat again before asking, "Is that when you realized you liked me?"

 _This blush is just not going to dissapear,_ she thought as she responded to his question. "No. I actually realized I liked you when we were doing the media blitz together." She smirked. " You know, when you went on the radio show with Crazy Ira and the-"

"The Douche, yes, I remember." It was his turn to turn tomato red. He put his face in his hands. "Oh God, of all the times we worked together, that was when you realized you liked me? Can we change it?"

She laughed. "Not a chance. That's when I discovered goofy Ben." She paused, just taking the moment in. This was nowhere near as awkward as she thought it would be. "Now it's your turn. When did you realize you liked me?"

He peeked at her through his fingers and then folded his hands on the table, leaning toward her. "Well... You know when you got the flu? But you didn't want to admit it so you just kept working? And then we forced you to go to the hospital but, being the stubbornly insistent person you are, you stole everyone's flu medicine and delivered a killer speech anyway." Ben's eyes were twinkling with amusement. "That's when I knew."

"That chicken soup was amazing, by the way," she said as she took a sip of water. "Do you cook a lot?"

He shrugged. "I dabble in the culinary arts. It's-" He was cut off by the waiter coming back to their table. Leslie hadn't even glimpsed at the menu!

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Um..." said Ben flashing a quick look at Leslie. They were both a little embarrassed that they hadn't even opened their menus yet. "Could we have a few more minutes?"

"Sure," he smiled but Leslie saw him roll his eyes as he walked away.

Leslie grinned as she flipped the menu open and scanned the options. This night was turning out better than she could've ever expected.

The rest of the dinner continued on with obscene amounts of laughter, smiles, and conversation. Among other things, she learned that he preferred dogs over cats and he learned that her favorite Christmas movie was Elf. The Ben binder lay forgotten on the floor beside Leslie. She hadn't needed to plan anything after all. The conversation flowed like water and they never tired of each other's company. In fact, it was already approaching ten o'clock when they finally left the restaurant. They left without touching hands (certain precautions still needed to be taken) but when they reached the parking lot, Ben pulled Leslie aside into a dark alley and kissed her. Leslie's hands crept up to his face as she pulled him in closer. Every time she kissed him, it felt like two puzzle pieces finally fitting together. Fireworks exploded every time their mouths touched and all she wanted to do was reel him in closer, closer.

After ten minutes of hardcore making out in the sketchy alleyway, they came up for air. His hands were laced around her waist, mashing her into his body. Her fingers were threaded into his thick, amazing hair.

"So," he started with a notable grin on his face. "What do you want to do now?" God, he was so sexy. His hands slowly traveled below her waist before she broke apart from him.

"Benjamin Wyatt!" she exclaimed. He looked at her confused. "That is so inappropriate! Why would you even think that's okay?" She shook her head. "I'll see you on Monday." She pushed him away from her and started to walk back to her car. She smirked as she heard him stutter from behind her. He was so gullible, it was almost too easy. When she finally got to her car, she turned back around and saw him still standing in the alley, looking so ashamed of himself. "I'm kidding!" she said rolling her eyes. He looked up hopefully and gave her these adorable puppy dog eyes that made her inwardly cringe for pulling such a mean prank on him so early in their relationship. She leaned against the car and gestured at him with her finger, beckoning him forward. He quickly walked over to her and abruptly placed his hands on either side of her body. He kissed her again, keeping her captured in his hold. Her hands pulled at his shirt, bring him closer to her. She just couldn't get enough of the skinny, sarcastic, intelligent, sexy man in front of her. She wanted him at her house, now. She pulled at the passenger's side door handle on her car and yanked it open. She broke apart their kiss for a moment so she could whisper, "get in" to him.

"Of course, Ms. Knope," he said with another grin that sent shivers down her spine. Leslie ran to the other side of the car and jammed her key into the ignition. She could not get home fast enough.


End file.
